A Very Different Bill
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: In his dreams, King Candy meets Bill...but not the one he's used to. Pre-movie.


There was a day and night cycle in every _Sugar Rush_ game, starting with the original. But it was… strange, to say the least. The day cycle would last for 48 hours, and then, only two of night. The Sugar Russians used this time to sleep, and King Candy especially enjoyed the rest. So much, in fact, that he would make the guards let no one in during those two hours. After Sour Bill went to sleep, King Candy headed into bed, ready for another short sleep. At least in his dreams, he'd be able to view all his old races, and how many he won.

This felt odd to King Candy, being the only one around. He was at the race-track and saw no one around. Not only that, but the world around him was colorless, which was disturbing as _Sugar Rush_ was the definition of technicolor. The king made a cautious search for somebody, anybody, but then noticed a small splash of color in the distance. It was teal, and black… could it be the glitch? He ran until he was close enough to get a better look. It was indeed Vanellope, but something seemed...off. He couldn't tell what though. She seemed to not notice King Candy until he slipped from the truffle he was standing on.

The glitch turned, and snickered at the fallen king. "Gee, you're pretty clumsy on your feet."

King Candy got up off his knees and frowned. "You didn't see nothin'. Just wait until the police-hey!" Vanellope was already running away. She glitched around, getting farther and farther away with each one. She was never this consistent with her glitching before. Even so, the royal was determined to catch up to her, because he realized she was heading right to the castle. He came bursting into the throne room, only to see the glitch going behind the curtain in the back. He couldn't help but gasp; _she was heading for the code vault._

He was just about to catch up to her, when-she glitched straight through the code vault door?! Was that even possible? The king quickly imputed the code, just in time to see Vanellope sitting casually on one box of code. Like the rest of the world, the code room was pale grays, and the boxes weren't even floating around. The glitch smirked and chuckled, "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."  
>"I don't know how you got in here," he let out a nervous giggle, "b-but take another step and I'll-"<br>"Relax, Candy, I ain't moving from here, but I guess while I am here, I can _teach you a lesson._" Suddenly, the glitch's voice was not her own. It was even higher, and possibly even more annoying. The glitch let out a cackle, but was now not herself. She was now a gold triangle, with a bow tie and top hat the king couldn't help but admire a little. Though he had both arms and legs, he seemed to have only one thing on his "face": a slitted, eyelashed eye. With that eye, he took a pensive look around. "I see you're living the dream, but I deal more with nightmares."

"Wh-what do you mean?" King Candy was taken aback; why was someone posing as the glitch? What had they done with the world that was _Sugar Rush_? And then, what were they planning to do?

"Yeah, people _like _you," The triangle guy stood on the code box with his little black legs. He almost looked like he was ruling over the candy king. "But what if they knew _**WHO YOU REALLY WERE?!**_" With every punctuated word, the box grew a crack. It became bigger and bigger until the box finally split, the crack giving off a bright light. The light stung not only King Candy's eyes, but his very being. He covered his eyes until he felt a more natural light hit them. He looked himself over, and saw his hands were now pale and his suit a more traditional tracksuit. If he had a mirror, he was sure he'd look exactly like his former self, also known as Turbo.

The only reason he was able to even see the changes was a big archway nearby. Turbo recognized it as the entrance to Sugar Rush. But, he saw the racers were coming out with their karts, NPCs trying to catch up. They didn't seem to even notice their former king. Then, he saw Vanellope, in the Royal Racer to boot, speeding past. The one person he had prevented from leaving was now racing freely. Despite the mass exodus from the game, Turbo tried to get back to his kingdom. But, just when Vanellope was a glitch on the other side, he felt something forcing him back. Turbo sat down on the ramp to Game Central Station and sighed; this was a very bad night.

After a few seconds of sulking, he realized it was getting worse. He felt something zapping him, starting like the feeling of hairs standing on the back of ones neck. It grew worse and worse until he felt like he was becoming TV static. Piecing together why the characters had fled and why he was feeling this way, he realized something: the plug on Sugar Rush was being taken out. Something he had only heard as a myth was if a character or item got stuck in between the game and the outlet. The myths said they would never be able to be in the game again. Turbo had always wondered if all his coding skill would save him against a disaster like this, but now, he would never know.

King Candy catapulted awake, panting heavily. He quickly realized where he was: back in his room, where Sugar Rush wasn't unplugged and he wasn't Turbo again. He would've jumped for joy, but he noted it was still night. Not wanting to disturb anyone who was asleep, he turned back over and hoped no more dreams of the demon triangle would plague him again.

Sour Bill listened to King Candy's many demands, nodding and saying "Mmm-hmm" sometimes so it looked like he was listening. He was trying, sure, but it sounded like he was droning on and on as usual. He tried to listen until...the king stopped. The sour ball looked up from his jellybean feet and saw he was gone, and the palace was all grey.

"Geez, I hope your dreams aren't usually this bland." He heard a voice behind him. Sour Bill turned around to see the voice came from a floating yellow triangle with one slitted eye. Though he was floating, the triangle still had arms and legs. He reached out a hand, and said enthusiastically, "Hey, buddy, wanna make a deal so you're not some footstool for King Cruddy?" The sour ball just narrowed his eyes, and thought long and hard.

This would be a tough decision.


End file.
